


Buy my Bath Water

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based off a very cursed tweet, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: Sora is Belle DelphineRiku is the guy who vapes to Belle Delphine's bath water





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey there gamers? Do you want gamer boy bath water?" The boy in the video said. Sinking deeper into the tub. Causing a few liquid to drop out of it. Splattering accross the room. Riku nods furriously into the screen as if he had been asked to be something important. Or somebody had offered him his dream.

Well, _this_ right here _is_ his dream.

"Well you're in luck! I'm selling my own gamer guy bath water!" He grinned into the camera. Riku's mouth went dry. He knew that the famous twitch streamer, Sora kingdom hearts _is_ acctually intending to say that, but now that he acctually has confirmation and all.

Well, it made his heart thump rapidly in his chest it might as well come out and run around the room.

"You can get it at my sto-"

Riku doesn't need to be told twice. He opened up a new tab and started to type the address of Sora's online store into the search bar. He typed so fast he's suprised to see his gayboard (uh-keyboard of gayblade lol) still in one piece.

The link loads and he was greeted by blue color palettes. And there it is.

The god's elixir waiting on one of the shelfs. Just waiting to be used.

Riku decided to buy 10 of them. Or heck-

More.

When it comes to Sora kingdom hearts, all of his other priorities are shoved down. Apartement rent? Who the fuck is that?

He sighed delightfuly as he leans his head further into his gaming chair for gaming gamers. This is it. He did it. Soon the god's holy elixir will come into his front door. 

He couldn't wait.

* * *

The package arrived earlier than expected. Riku tears it faster than anything he has ever done in his life.

Untill he held it into his own hands. It's here. His object of desire is finally here. He's so very lucky to be the first few people to have it. He's pretty much sure it's sold out by now.

Who wouldn't want to be blessed with Sora's holy water? 

He traced the lid with his index finger. So smooth.

He quickly snapped it open and gets it closer to his mouth. Ready to drink it.

But somrthing was... wrong.

It didn't felt right.

He wanted more. _Needed_ more.

He rushed out to his room to grab his vaping sets. He placed the vaping equipment near the bath water and snapped a pic of it.

He figures he might want to upload it to twitter later to make some people jealous.

He brings the bath water to his nose. Craddleing it with his hands as if it was something precious.

And it is.

The god's own blessing. His elixir. Ready to be vaped.

He lays down in his room. Vaping the elixir. Sighing to content. 

He's so truly lucky.


	2. bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : rokushi

Roxas can't believe it. He seriously couldn't believe it. He's one of the first few people who are able to acquire Xion kingdomheart's bath water. He craddles the jar in his small hands. His thumb turning over the lid to snap it open. He makes sure to do this very slowly. He wants to cherish every moment in tasting the bath water.

Yes. Tasting. As in not the drinking kind. But the eating kind. He does not want to waste this holy water with just drinking it once. No.

He was going to _boil_ it. Well, boil sausages in it to be more precise. But he won't throw the water out after boiling it.

He's going to keep it in the jar and continue to use it to boil food like pastas for example. 

He went over to the kitchen and poured the bath water inside the pot. He turned on the fire and wait for little bubbles to emerge into the water. 

Afterwards, he put his sausages into the pot and wait for the sausage to soak all of the water's flavors.

He taps his fingers furriously on the kitchen counter. come on come on come on. 

He looked up to see the clock and it has only been 3 minutes. It felt _so_ long to wait 3 minutes knowing what will come soon. _No. I have to be patient_ Roxas told himself. He wants this to be worth the wait.

5 minutes later, he turned off the fire and brings in a pan. He buttered the now-sea salt soap scented-flavored sausages. Inhaling the sweet scent.

He put butter into the pan and puts it on top of the stove. Then he turned on the fire.

This will probably take even longer than say-

Boiling the sausages. He has to be strong. If he can wait for about a few days for the package to arrive, he sure as hell can stand a few minutes of just cooking the sausages, right?

hahahahahahaha hA

_No._

It was easy before because the bath water wasn't here yet. With it being here now. He barely has any self-control and willpower anymore. He glanced to his side, seeing a jar of perfect, warm gamer girl bath water. It's looks so warm, so tasty, so perfect. Just waiting there. Maybe he didn't have to wait. He could just drink it now.

Roxas shook his head and snapped out of his trance. No. He needs to wait. Just a little more.

As if it was on cue, the sausages are now done. Roxas does not have the self control to bring a plate to put those on to. So he just grabs a knife and a fork.

He delicately stabbed the sausage with his fork and cuts it slowly with his knife. He brought the cut sausage to his mouth. Taking a long moment to breath in the scent of the goddess that is Xion kingdomhearts. He placed it on his lips and eat it.

He was so shocked that his fork almost fell. This... This taste. It's so. Nostalgic. He doesn't know a word to describe this expirience. It was as if his soul just left his body and is now astral projecting with Xion.

A single tear left his face.

This. 

So this is what is means to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dint try ghis at home

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to go to bed but then I saw this tweet and had an idea  
> Btw this is the tweet incase if ur wondering  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/KETTsuper/status/1149797816908181504


End file.
